After Highschool
by ilovemysteries1990
Summary: The life of Kim Possible after graduation and she is married to Ron.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer I don't own any Kim Possible Characters except the offspring and some others coming up.

AN this is my first fanfic. Critcial reviews welcome and/ or corrections.

Hello, my name is Eddie Stoppable. I am one of the offspring of Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible. I also have six other siblings three are adopted and the other three were born three years ago, while the second triplets just turned 5 months. Mom and dad still save the world theses days and I love it. I will even join them sometimes if I'm not to busy or looking after my youngest members of the Stoppable/Possible family. When i do go on missions with mom, dad and even Aunt Hana, Grandpa and Grandma Possible babysit the six terrors. Oops, I almost forgot Uncle Tim and Jim, who also join us on missions regularly. Mom never let them willingly join her on missions until she took them with her and dad on a mission to get Camille Leon in prison. After that, she was proud of Uncle Jim and Tim for helping her.

Author's Note: Eddie Stoppable is the narrator. Please tell me if its good or needs improvement.


	2. Surpising Discovery

**Disclaimer: don't own Kim Possible**

Author's Note: Heres chapter one! Just a reminder that this is being narrated by the Stoppables (Kim and Ronald's) oldest son and offspring Edward/Eddie. Just in case some people are wondering!

You probably know that my father Ron has mystical monkey powers,and according to what he told me, ever since graduation day. he has become stronger, eventually he decided to pursue monkey kung fu and he taught my siblings and I. It helps with the potential fight when we go on Missions. Uncle Tim and Jim were thrilled when they learned that the triplets are just like them when they were that age. According to Mom the triplets are more then she can handle sometimes. The triplets who I am blood related to that is. The ones that my mother and father adopted are Japanese. If that sounds familiar to you its because where Aunt Hana came from.

Eventually, Aunt Hana told my father that when he took her to the mission against Monkey Fisk, she was the one that helped him out. He said he guessed that after she defeated the Destroyer and monkey Fisk. Hana is dating this guy who happens to be Bonnie and Senor Senior Juniors son. Once I learned that the parents of the boy that Hana was dating was a old arch-nemesis of my parents and a fellow cheerleader in my mothers cheer squad, I told them that and man were they surprised!

I've never seen my parents so surprised before! It was really funny to me. They went over to the house and congratulated his parents on the superb job of teaching him not to be a villain like his grandpa. Surprisingly, Bonnie was glad to see her old classmates. It turns out that they have the same exact number of kids as they do. When my parents told her and her husband they laughed. The difference is that instead of having triplets they had quadruplets and adopted twins. 2 girls and 2 boys for the quads and one of each for the adopted twins. Who were 3 months younger then my adopted siblings.

_Author's Note : The Names for the second sets of triplets will come in a future chapter . I have the boy's name for the biological triplets and Japanese names for the adopted ones. I'm thinking two boys and one girl for the second set. I already have the names for the first set of triplets. Might do a flashback to when they were born or something._


	3. The First Triplets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any characters originally in the series. **

AN Sorry I took so long to update busy times. And Happy New Year! Plus Happy Chinese New Year Happy Valentines Day! And my b-day is coming up on the 18th (this thursday)

In the many years since my mom and dad had my brothers and sister, and adopted more, its been a busy house since they adopted the second set of triplets. It took a long time just to get the adoption approved. The people in Japan weren't sure if my mom and dad could handle three more kids. Once they told them about having a teenager in the house, they were okay with it. Since my aunt Hana is from Japan they get alone really well.

Mom teaches them English, Dad teaches them Hebrew, and Aunt Hana teaches them Japanese. I teach them other languages, like French,Spanish, Chinese. I am great at those languages, I got an A+ on those languages in my first semester of sophomore year. My biological brothers and sister are now beginning kindergarten. My adoptive siblings are turning a year old this year. I think the triplets are geniuses. I walked into their room when they were one month old and they were walking already! I also think they started talking around three to twelve months. They surprised my parents when they came into the room walking without assistance. At first, they thought I helped them but I said I

did not do anything! They had shocked faces after that and I'm guessing my mom is thinking about her brothers. They are twin geniuses after all.

_AN: I am now on my new laptop so I can't remember the names I picked out, because I THINK they are on my other computer. N_


End file.
